


A Family Business

by DestinyJoyHope



Category: Danny Phantom, Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, aka "Lil Shit Meets Evil Triangle", falling phantom au, need to keep this organized
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 03:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10234568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyJoyHope/pseuds/DestinyJoyHope
Summary: Tyrone Pines finds himself in over his head when an old family enemy comes back into play.Story set in Falling Phantom AU, made by loosescrewslefty on tumblr.





	1. Chapter 1

“Of course, what dreams really mean is quite a debatable topic…”

Tyrone’s fingers tapped his desk impatiently and his eyes shifted up to the clock above his teacher’s head.  _ Fifteen more minutes… _

He groaned and went back to his notebook, looking back at his doodles. He ended up having a lot of sketches in his notebook about all sorts of mythical creatures, his mom blaming his dad, a paranormal investigator, for giving the boy fantasies about them. Most of his school spirals are filled in the margins with ghosts, zombies, and gnomes. Pretty much anything that involves his dad’s work was somewhere in any paper he used at school or at home.

Zombies littered his anatomy notes, making him wonder if this wasn’t exactly the best thing to have when his teacher did her notebook checks. He shrugged to himself and moved on, UFOs abducting some people, he should erase that. The teacher hated things that weren’t proven yet. Ghosts… he was fine with leaving those in there, they were real at the very least. He turned the page.

A wheel. Tyrone stopped turning and took a closer look. It was completely blank except for an image of a wheel. None of his pages were like that; the border always had something or the other, but this one was just the wheel. Tyrone took a closer look at it.

There were ten symbols, including a shooting star, a question mark, and a pine tree… Hasn’t he seen that somewhere before?

Tyrone took a look at the center of the wheel. A triangle in some ‘classy’ clothes. Weird. A bit too weird, and he grew up in Gravity Falls, so that was saying something. 

_ “Nice subconscious you got here, kid!” _

“Huh?” Tyrone’s head snapped up, and he stifled a scream. The entire world was grey, frozen in place, Tyrone the only one immune. And the clock.

Tyrone squinted at the clock.

_ 6:18 _

“What? No, it was just-” Tyrone stopped mid-sentence as the arms of the clock began to spin quickly until the arms suddenly stopped in a straight vertical line. The numbers faded out and an outline of a triangle appeared.

_ “Hey, you look different, Pine Tree!” _

Tyrone closed his eyes as a flash of light filled the room, and when he opened them the image in his notebook was floating in front of him.

“Hey! Who are you and what did you do!?” Tyrone demanded, eyes glowing a dangerously acid green.

_ “Pine Tree has Doppelganger’s powers? Wait…” _

With a  _ poof _ , the creature disappeared. Tyrone jumped out of his seat and spun on his feet to find an eye staring only an inch from his face.

“Gah!” The half-ghost had actually screamed this time, jumping a foot in the air and two white rings appeared at his waist and transformed him into a ghost. His fists held a neon green flame, matching the color of his eyes.

_ “How long has it been since I’ve seen those two?”  _ The… demon, Tyrone decided, tapped its chin.  _ “It has been quite a while. What’s your name, kid?” _

Tyrone bit his tongue, refusing to answer.

_ “Fine. Let me just tap into your head for a bit,”  _ The demon placed his hand onto the ghost boy’s forehead, and his saw a flash of his parents before returning back to the classroom.

_ “Tyrone, huh?”  _ the triangle contemplated, hovering in place. _ “I always knew Pine Tree and Doppelganger would get together. Typical that they would name you that. But I think I’ll call you Ghost Pine, it has a nice ring to it, doesn’t it, kid?” _

The boy’s eyes glared daggers, but curiosity was itching the back of his mind. “Who are you?”

_ “Oh! Where are my manners? The name’s Bill Cipher, kid, nice to meet you!”  _ He held out his hand, blue flames licking the air before extinguishing when Tyrone refused to touch it.  _ “Stubborn like your mother. Of course.” _

“How do you know my parents?” Tyrone demanded, ectoplasm burning brightly in his palm.

_ “Oh, let’s just say… We were very close business partners,”  _ Bill laughed.

Tyrone rolled his eyes and blasted ectoplasm directly at the demon, who tsked at him and teleported to the front of the room. Tyrone spun around to keep an eye on him. “ _ Just as brash as your family as well. What did I do to you, huh?” _

Tyrone gestured to his class, who were still frozen. “You did that. Now fix them or else.”

_ “Or else what, Ghost Pine? You’re gonna hurt me with your ‘special powers’?”  _ Bill laughed and gave a small yelp when another blast of ectoplasm brushed past the demon.

“Yeah,” Tyrone growled. “Something like that.”

_ “Relax, kid, they’re fine!” _ Bill waved off.  _ “They shouldn’t be actively moving around unless they invaded your mindscape or something!” _

“My mind- what? What the heck is a mindscape?” Tyrone asked, raising his eyebrow skeptically.

_ “What, Pine Tree didn’t tell you? Considering all of his research you keep snooping around in, I’m surprised he never wrote it down. Well, he hasn’t written about me either, so I guess fair’s fair.”  _ Bill chuckled, and hovered for a moment.  _ “Though, Pine Tree isn’t as dumb as one might initially guess. And he isn’t one to give up those journals either, and good ol’ Six-Fingers definitely wrote about me quite dearly.” _

“I’ve seen all my dad’s journals, and he’s never mentioned you,” Tyrone replied, slightly uneasy. His parents didn’t sugarcoat about the dangers of Gravity Fall’ creatures. Why didn’t they mention him?

“ _ Not your dad’s journals, Six-Fingers’ journals! These!”  _ Bill expanded and a screen appeared on his chest, three leather bound journals with a golden six-fingered. He picked up on Tyrone’s confused face quickly. “ _ You don’t know about them? Ha! Pine Tree thought he could get rid of me  _ that  _ easily? He’s losing his touch!” _

“Oi! What do you want, anyways?” Tyrone asked, annoyed.

_ “Well, I was summoned here,” _ Bill replied, almost in a bored tone.  _ “Last time that happened it was Pine Tree, but hey, he isn’t that dumb to do it again, right?” _

Bill exploded into laughter.  _ “But boy, was that a blast. Anyways, I better go find that sap. But I think I’m gonna keep an eye on you, Ghost Pine.” _

He circled the boy, his laughter continuing.  _ “Yeah, I think you’ll be seeing a lot of me in your future. The deal’s not over yet!” _

Bill snapped his fingers. “ _ See you in your nightmares!” _

“Hey!”

_ “Reality’s an illusion, the universe is a hologram, buy gold, BYE!” _

Tyrone shot another ectoblast at the demon a final attempt to stop him, but Bill flashed out and the color flashed back into the world in an instant. Tyrone gasped and shot up from his desk.

“Nice to see you join us back in the land of the living, Mr. Pines.” His teacher called out from the front of the classroom, as if she had never stopped teaching. Which, from her point of view, she never did. “Perhaps you would like to join me in detention as well.”

He groaned as he heard a few snickers scattered throughout the class. “Sorry.”

His teacher simply nodded and got back to her lesson. Tyrone wiped a bit of drool from his chin from when he was sleeping. “Just a dream… Gah!”

The center of the wheel where the triangle, well, Bill, was now empty without a trace. The shooting star was scribbled and scratched off.  A part of the pine tree was scorched, as if it were burned. The six-fingered hand and the fish thing were crossed out in what he hoped was red ink. Tyrone flipped the page, trying to find any damage to the other pages in his notebook, but there were none. 

“Weird…” Tyrone mumbled to himself, and flipped back to the page with the wheel. He stifled another scream when the once empty center held three words:

_ TRUST NO ONE _

He tore the page out and stuffed it into the bottom of his bag without a second thought just as the bell had rung. 


	2. Chapter 2

“Odette! Hey, Odette!” 

The blonde heard none other than her friend, Asher Kiefer, calling out to her. Normally, the girl would ignore him and simply walk straight up the steps into the school; after all, he was supposed to meet her up at her house to walk together, so it wasn’t her fault that he was late. This time, however, there was a tone of urgency in his voice that surprised her enough to stop and wait for him to catch up. She kept her back toward him and noticed the lack of a second pair of feet along with Asher’s. She turned and saw him approach her alone, a complete shock to her.

“Where’s Ty? Sick or something?” Odette questioned, gesturing to the empty space next to him.

He shook his head. “No, or at least, I don’t think so. When I went to the Shack to pick him up for school, Aunt Dani told me he overslept and to go on without him,” he answered, and Odette caught traces of worry in his voice. 

“Oh, c’mon Ash, you can’t get that worked up over our favorite half-ghost boy’s sleeping schedule now, can you?” she cracked a smirk and elbowed her friend, and his somber face made her smile drop off her face for a fraction of a second. “Don’t worry so much. I’m sure he was up late last night failing at writing a love letter to his crush or training like a madman to see if he can beat me in a sparring match.”

“He has a perfect attendance record,” Asher reminded her, opening the door and holding it for Odette to enter.

“Ever the gentleman,” Odette joked, managing to get a roll of the eyes out of him. “And seriously, when does ‘perfect attendance’ ever mean anything? It’s just a bunch of words telling you ‘congratulations, you’ve spent the maximum possible amount of time in this prison. Now go on and take those fancy standardized tests to get us on the top charts as we teach you nothing’.” 

“Okay, so I’m going to ignore everything wrong and yet somehow right in that off topic statement,” Asher said, following Odette as she arrived at her locker. “It’s not just that! Odette, seriously! Haven’t you noticed Tyrone’s been acting…  _ weird _ lately?” 

The blonde couldn’t help but to burst out laughing at the statement. “ _ Lately _ ? As in, you’re suggesting he wasn’t weird before? Ash, I think you need to specify what the heck your definition of weird is, ‘cuz we’re friends with not only a half-ghost, but one just beginning to enter the lovely stages of puberty. You’re talking about a boy who finds it physically impossible to say no to any dare, no matter how dangerous of self-degrading, a trait which I adore more than you could ever imagine. He’s a stubborn yet somehow loveable brat and half the time he has absolutely no chill. With all of those traits, weird doesn’t even follow up short on describing him.” Odette watched entertained as Asher groaned and slammed his head against one of the lockers. “Admit it. I am right about that.”

It took a bit longer than she had originally anticipated for him to stop, though she was still pleased with her work and finished inputting the code and opened her locker, and heard him mutter, “Why do I even hang out with you…” 

“Because you simply couldn’t survive without me,” she teased as he pulled himself from banging his head into the metal.

“Odette, look at me here,” he said, grabbing her by the shoulders so she would face him. It did make her shut up for a moment, only for her to barely manage to stifle a giggle at the height difference. He ignored it. “I think Tyrone’s avoiding us.”

The girl stared at him dumbfounded for a moment before a grin cracked onto her face. “You’re joking, right?”

“Think about it! For the past few days, he only talks to us out of necessity.” Asher pointed out, and listed off, “Whenever I go over to the Shack, Aunt Dani or Uncle Dipper tells me he’s out training in the woods or I find him holed up in his room claiming he’s studying. He doesn’t respond to my texts, and I’m willing to bet he doesn’t for you either. He disappears during lunch and works alone whenever possible and manages to disappear from class the second the bells rings. And now he’s starting to oversleep so he doesn’t have to walk to school with us. Don’t you notice a bit of a pattern here?”

Odette had to admit, she didn’t have much of a comeback to the evidence Asher had laid out. Looking back on it, it  _ was _ pretty obvious that he was onto something. “You sound like your uncle,” she concluded as she gathered her books from her locker.

“You just can’t stand that I’m right,” Asher countered at her dismissiveness. 

“Okay, so  _ maybe _ you’re onto something.  _ Maybe _ ,” Odette emphasized to overshadow her rentlenting. “But at the same time, he might just be pissed at us for some reason or the other. And yeah, he can hold a grudge for a while, but it always lets up eventually. We’ll just have to wear him out. And you know how good I am at that.”

A coy and prideful smirk appeared on her face at the end of that comment, and Asher groaned at her cockiness. With both her and Tyrone, Asher wasn’t entirely sure how they would survive if he didn’t hang out with them. “He doesn’t express anger by ignoring people, he does it through careful revenge plots.” Asher reminded her. “Remember when he got mad at you for that mixtape?”

Her eyes lit up at the memory, her recollect of the event obviously far brighter than Asher’s, though he didn’t know what else he was supposed to expect from her. “Oh yeah! It was awesome, he got the school closed down for like a week.” 

“I’m not entirely sure calling the situation where a bunch of gnomes destroyed the science wing and kidnapped you to make you their queen would qualify as ‘awesome’.”

Odette shrugged. “Totally worth it. Besides, the ring I got from the gnomes is pretty sweet.”

“Along with the bites embedded into my arms and Tyrone’s leg? And we’re getting off topic again! Odette, seriously, I…” Asher bit his lip, making him appear even younger than he already seemed. “I don’t know what’s going on with him. He’s never acted like this before, and it’s really freaking me out.”

Odette wavered at the sight of her friend looking so…  _ terrified _ . And that coming from a kid who had lived in Gravity Falls his entire life, it was enough to knock her down a notch. “Ash, c’mon, you know who we’re talking about here, right? Tyrone Pines, the stubborn overly competitive half-ghost pretten who never backs down from a fight. It’s probably just a phase. And we both know he can’t possibly last much longer with the silent treatment.” 

Asher didn’t seem to visibly relax or calm down at her words, and once she heard it aloud, she didn’t blame him. 

“Tyrone doesn’t handle doing the silent treatment thing well and you know it,” Asher reiterated. “Out of all the things he could’ve gotten for a ‘phase’, I don’t think it would ever be ignoring two of his very small circle of friends.”

“Have you ever tried, you know, asking his parents if you’re this worried?” Odette suggested, feeling slightly out of character for her being the one to tell her goodie-two-shoes friend to ask an adult for help. “He’s one of the biggest Mama’s boys you’ll ever meet. Add that with parents like his, I’m decently sure they would’ve noticed a thing or two.”

“And you think he would tell me anything after that?” Asher replied, then shifted uneasily. “I just... I’d rather talk to him before going to an adult. He’s never acted like this before, and the last thing I want to do is isolate him further from us.”

For the first time in her conscious memory, Odette found herself in a complete loss for words. She expected for the sky to fall and it to rain armageddon before she ever witnessed the day Asher rejected the notion of telling an adult about their problem. On any other day in any other situation, she would’ve been shooting confetti cannons and exploding soda.

Instead, the bell rang through the air, pulling Odette out of her stunned silence and back into reality.

“Odette, please, just for once entertain my paranoia here, okay?” Asher begged, rushing the words in order to get to his locker and to homeroom on time. “I’ll go along with any prank you pull or whatever adventure you wanna do no matter how stupid it is if you just help me with this.”

Odette sighed and nodded. “Fine! I have gym with Ty first period, I’ll go test your little theory. But if he’s fine, you owe me a candy bar along with helping me with my next school prank.”

Asher, though slightly annoyed at her additional prices, smiled with relief at her words. “It’s a deal.”


End file.
